


S i m s

by OmegaWolfy



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy





	S i m s

"Did Dio just walk in on Gangrel drinking from the toilet like a dog?"


End file.
